


Loosen Up

by ActualGuyFieri



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualGuyFieri/pseuds/ActualGuyFieri
Summary: Spinel and Pink Pearl try to convince Yellow Pearl to loosen up and join them in their antics.





	Loosen Up

Pink Pearl and Spinel stood atop one of the palace’s giant staircases. Well, giant for them at least. The staircase was designed for the Diamonds, so for them it was of average height. Using her stretching, Spinel was easily able to get her and Pink Pearl up there.

From her gem, Pink Pearl pulled out two sleds, each one customly designed for her and Spinel respectively. After all, this was one of their favorite games. 

The two sat on their sleds and shifted them towards the stairway.

“You ready, Pink?”

Pink Pearl grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Just like that, the two were off, racing down the bumpy steps and laughing as they descended.

Meanwhile, all the way down at the bottom of the stairway, Yellow and Blue Pearl were doing their own thing. Yellow Pearl was striking a pose as Blue Pearl sketched her, absorbed in her work.

Suddenly, Blue and Yellow’s focus was interrupted as Spinel and Pink raced past them on their sleds. Blue and Yellow quickly jumped out of their way as they saw the sleds finally stop moving, the two of them smiling and laughing. While Blue snickered in amusement, Yellow just scowled. She didn’t get how they could find amusement in such dangerous antics.

Yellow stepped up, “Ahem.”

Spinel and Pink’s laughter stopped as they approached Yellow.

“Before you two _rudely_ interrupted, I was in the middle of striking a pose.”

With those words, Yellow did just that, showing off a flamboyant pose of her own. Spinel snorted, causing Yellow to shoot her a look.

“Relax, Yellow! Why don’t you just-“ Spinel paused, stretching her limbs so they comedically fell to the floor-“loosen up.”

“Loosen up?” Yellow scoffed.

Pink stepped up, “You know, just let yourself have some fun!”

“Fun?” Yellow replied.

“You do know what fun is, right?” Spinel said.

Offended, Yellow turned to Spinel. “Of course I know what fun is! I was clearly having it before you two showed up!”

“Standing still doesn’t sound very fun to me.”

Spinel shuddered, realizing her own words. Pink put her hand on Spinel’s shoulder to console her. 

Pink quickly changed the topic, “Hey, do you wanna have some _real_ fun?”

This prompted Spinel to smile again, her attention turned to Yellow.

“Yeah, come and join us!”

Yellow laughed. “As if I’d spend my valuable time engaging in such _ridiculous_ antics!”

Spinel chuckled, “Your loss.”

As she and Pink began to head back up the stairs for another go, Yellow suddenly stopped them in their tracks.

“Wait!”

The two of them turned to look at her.

Yellow was at a loss for words. She quickly turned around and looked at Blue.

“May I... uh, talk to her for a second?”

Spinel and Pink smirked, looking at each other knowingly.

“We’ll be waiting.” Spinel said, grabbing Pink’s hand and spring-jumping them to the top of the stairway.

“Should I _really_ join them?” Yellow asked blue, uncertainty in her tone.

“You know, Spinel’s right,” Blue began, “I think it’ll be good for you to loosen up a bit.”

Yellow was silent, still unsure of what to do.

“You know what Spinel always says.” Blue prompted a response from Yellow.

“When in doubt, throw yourself down a flight of stairs.”

Yellow groaned, “that’s terrible advice, Blue! Do you really expect me to listen to her?”

Blue smiled and repeated Spinel’s words.

“Your loss.”

Yellow gazed up at Spinel and Pink at the top of the stairway, the two of them standing and waiting with goofy poses and silly expressions on their faces, causing Yellow to scowl again.

“You know what, fine!” Yellow retorted, “I’ll show you how “fun” this really is!”

Yellow began to approach the stairway, prepared to take the long walk just to prove a point to Blue. Suddenly she felt something stretch around her body and quickly pull her up the stairs. She found herself staring at Spinel, who unwrapped her arm from Yellow’s body. 

“Knew you’d join us!” She winked.

Pink swiftly pulled another sled from her gem, this one a bright yellow in color.

Yellow reluctantly followed the others and sat down on the sled, a grimace on her face.

“Ready?” Spinel prompted.

Yellow looked down, the ground far beneath them.

“Go!”

As the sled first started to descend, she held onto it for dear life, shocked that Pink and Spinel could even be laughing during this. However, as she kept racing downwards, she began to smile, laugh, and... _enjoy herself?_

Suddenly, her point to prove to Blue didn’t matter anymore, as Yellow found herself living in the moment and enjoying the time with Pink and Spinel. She finally admitted to herself, she was having fun.

Once they reached the bottom, Yellow turned to see Blue watching, a smile on her face.

“So,” Blue began, “no fun, eh?”

Yellow replied stubbornly, yet a small smirk obviously showed on her face.

“I take my point back.”


End file.
